Dark Angel
by zxna21
Summary: Kagome is one of the dark angels and is about to find herself. what does Sesshomaru have to do with all of this? rated for later chapters. i welcome the fire, let it burn me. r&r please. i have reposted the 1st chapter and i am working on the 2nd chapter


AN: ok I'm back again hopefully, I really don't know how long this story will be or how long it will take me to update sometimes. If I start to lag behind, just tell me to speed my slow ass up. It is a little crossed with Charmed, one of my favorite shows. None of the characters from the show will be in it; just the rules of the magic from the show. Rated for much later chapters. The story might seem a little weird, just role with it please, it gets so much better. I know I might seem a little weird, but that is just me, sorry, and ignore any stupid comments I might make. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Iunyasha, Charmed, or any other show or book or movie worth owning. This will be the only disclaimer in the whole story.

Hey people, sorry I haven't updated for a really long time, I kind of had really bad writers block, but now I'm back in the saddle. I'm changing the first chapter a little so you might want to reread it, and hopefully the second chapter will be up in at least 2 weeks. Thank you for not getting to mad at me and please review. I always like reviews, like any san author out there.

Dark Angel

Chapter 1: Demon History/ Kagome's history

It was always just a myth, that the first demons came from hell and that they were originally the kids of the first kids of Satan, and that he was originally an angel of g'd. Now no-one really believed in this story of how demons came to exist. They just did, there was no explanation. And the people just believed that that was how they came to be, no explanation. Really what it was was that the very first banished angel, or dark angel, as we like to call them, was the Angel Lucifer. He then changed his name to Satan and fathered the first generation of dark angles, who intern had the first generation of demons. They then came to walk about the earth as the 4th generation, the children of the demons from hell who could not walk about the earth. And that is how the demons came to walk about the earth. The most powerful type of demon that walks the earth is that of the dark angel. G'd is still banishing angels to hell. If a child is born of one very strong demon and a powerful holy one (being ether miko or monk), then the child shall be a dark angle. They would have the form of their soul mate (if a demon, what ever type of demon, if human, than a human of holy power), and a type of calling toward them. A very good side effect of this call is that you will have no fear of you soul mate. There are very few dark angels in the world because normally enemies don't mate. One of the few dark angels that weren't killed by other demons was named Mitsukai. He became the 2nd mate of Kagome's mother, Yousei.

When Kagome was born, she was a dark angel. Her father, Jinsei, knew what she was the moment he saw her. She was a full blooded inu demon, wile he was a full blooded Black Panther demon. He realized that he would have to change her look because she would not be accepted in this time the way she looked. The only cover-up spell he knew would drain him of all his power and kill him, she had to look human. But he had to save his little girl from all the torment he knew she would indoor if anyone knew what she really was. So he placed the spell on her and died. Her mother always thought that because she was a miko, she had given birth to a human and that her mate had died of some unknown cause, for part of the spell was that only her own kind, other dark angels, would be able to tell what she was, and that not even her mother could know what she really was. So Yousei trained Kagome as a miko not knowing about her real power. Then, when Kagome was 8 years old, Yousei met Mitsukai, who was to be her new mate. Mitsukai was not human because she was not his soul mate. In secret after they got married, he trained Kagome, in her dreams, to be able to use her dark angel powers (they kind of mix with her demon powers making her a very strong demon, almost equal in power to Sesshoumaru), for when she broke the spell and everything would be very new to her. He and Yousei then had a child of their own, Souta, who was Kagome's half brother. Souta was born human, for that is what Yousei wanted because she always thought that Mitsukai was human. Souta grew up as a normal child, wile Kagome was trained in her dreams. She rarely had a good nights sleep, but because of her demon blood, she was able to keep up her grades even with her meager sleep schedule. A year before Kagome fell into the well, Mitsukai disappeared. No-one knows why or where he went, all they know is that he is gone and probably not coming back. The only ones that were truly saddened by this were her mother Yousei, and her brother, Souta. Once Kagome fell through the well, her fate was sealed. So that brings us up to speed as to where we are now. It has been about two years now since she came to the feudal era, and it is only a matter of time until the spell is broken. The reason the spell would ever be broken is because the magic of a demon is kind of like evil magic, and the magic of a holy one or a well made from a tree is like good magic. Even if the well has evil magic in it from the demon bones, the magic from the tree will undo it in about a 100 year time. The magic from the sacred well that Kagome travels through is good magic and the magic her father used to change her look, even though it was intended for good use, because it came from a demon, it was considered evil magic. The well has slowly undone his magic and now all Kagome needs is a life turning event to change and fully embrace her angel self.

TBC


End file.
